Paper Airplane
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: I love paper airplanes. One day, I hope one of the many paper airplanes I throw end up with you. xNaruxSakux


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-

Sakura folded the paper absentmindedly. After she was done, she wasn't even sure what she wrote in the paper but she couldn't be bothered to open it and fold it again. She stared at the plane as she threw it in the air a few times.

She sighed and threw it once again, this time not bothering to take it at all. She thought back to all the memories she had with _him_ and felt bad about it. Sasuke called out to her and she looked up and smiled. She took his hand and they walked away together toward the next class.

The paper airplane flew around the classroom and out of the window. Amazingly, it didn't stop flying because the wind carried it.

It landed in front of a locker.

-

Naruto walked out of his science class, grumbling on how hard the test was. He opened his locker and realized that his right foot had kicked something. He looked down and saw the paper airplane.

He took it and looked at it for a few moments, thinking whom it was. Then he shrugged, feeling silly to even think about it, and opened it.

He read what was inside and knew right away whose it was. He was shocked, and then his muscle relaxed and he smiled as he understood the real meaning of the message.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned to see Hinata waving at him. He waved back and took her hand. They both walked toward lunch, with him complaining on how hard the test was.

He looked back at his locker where he kept the paper airplane and smiled once again to himself.

_I love you._

_You are both my friend and, was, my lover._

_I miss the times we spent together._

_I don't know why we go our separate ways,_

_when we still want to be together longer._

_I don't regret the decision I've made._

_I still miss you and your touch._

_But I'm happy with who I am with right now._

_And I hope you too._

_When I close my eyes I can actually look back to the precious time we had together._

_I sometimes think I've made the wrong decision._

_I sometimes think I've decides things far too early._

_Yet, we are immature._

_I wish we could still talk like before we were even a couple._

_I really miss those times where all we can think about is having fun._

_Especially when we played Hide-and-Seek where what we do is find the other._

_I miss those times where we don't have to think about how depressing life is…_

_And we'd just enjoy our time together without even being scared of losing the other._

_I love paper airplanes._

_They could go wherever the wind brings them._

_And landed anywhere when the wind stopped._

_One day, I hope one of the many paper airplanes I throw end up with you._

_Then, we'd be free like before._

_And have as much fun as if nothing has ever happened._

-

Naruto and Hinata walked to their English class. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and saw him came. She ignored him and looked at Sasuke instead, smiling at him with all the love she could ever give him.

"Okay," the English teacher, Jiraiya, walked in and stood right next to his desk right away. "Naruto, go present your piece."

He walked to the farthest end of the class, pretending to be grading when he was actually collecting more information for his new book. The swimming pool was just next to their class and _everything_ was visible from where he was.

Naruto rolled his eyes but stood up and walked to the front of the class anyways.

He took out a piece of paper and glanced at Sakura who was staring at him. He grinned at her and her eyes widened, shocked.

"I love you, too.

You are my friend and will forever be.

I miss the times we spent together.

I know why we go our separate ways and you actually do, too.

Although, we do want to be together longer.

I have never regretted the decision we've made,

I miss you and your touch as well.

I'm happy with who I am with right now,

And I know you do, too.

When I close my eyes I can actually look back to the precious time we had together.

I sometimes think I've made the wrong decision.

I sometimes think I've decides things far too early.

Yet, we are immature.

We could talk like before when we were a couple.

Don't worry,

We would have back all those times where all we can think about is having fun,

But we won't be playing Hide-and-Seek anymore,

Because once we found the other we won't be able to return to our new life.

Life is depressing but we'd be able to think it through together…

I know how it feels when I'm impossibly scared of losing you,

But now we could enjoy our time without even scared of that anymore,

Because we've moved on.

I love paper airplanes.

Because they could go wherever the wind brings them.

And they would land anywhere when the wind stopped.

Today, one of your paper airplanes that you threw end up with me.

Now, we can be free like before.

And have as much fun as if nothing has ever happened."

Jiraiya's eyes widened at what Naruto just presented. He didn't even have time to comment for the bell rang. The kids rushed out of class, followed by him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who pretended to look out of the window. Unfortunately, he didn't know her well enough –_yet_- to actually know that she was pretending.

"Can you get me some food for lunch?" Sakura smiled without turning.

Sasuke nodded and kissed the top of her head and walked out of the class.

Hinata waited for Naruto to stop packing his papers. She waited outside the class and smiled brightly when he walked toward her. It was unlike her to be jealous but as she glanced at Sakura sitting alone by the window. She grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him away before he got to look at her

-

Naruto leaned on the wire on that covered the sides of the roof. He looked down and realized a pink dot was down there, alone. Sasuke must've had soccer practice.

He looked at the paper airplane he had on his hand.

He smiled to himself and threw the airplane.

He watched the airplane flew gracefully in the air, following the wind.

He wasn't surprised when the airplane landed in front of Sakura.

-

Sakura bent down to picked up the airplane.

She frowned as she looked at it.

It was plain white, with nothing written on it.

Just plain white.

But as she opened the airplane and flipped it around, she saw something that made her smile.

It was just two dots.

Pink and Orange.

But she understood the meaning of it.

She smiled and folded it again.

She looked at the sky.

Her tears rolled down her cheeks but she didn't mind.

It had been a while that she cried for something that felt actually warm on the inside.

She turned around and her emerald eyes caught sight of someone on top of the roof.

-

Naruto smiled as Sakura turned to him.

His blue eyes stared at her.

He knew she was looking at his eyes.

He waved at her, fighting back the urge to go there and hug her and comfort her because he knew she must be crying at the moment.

-

She waved back and turned her back against him.

She looked at the blue sky and at the clouds that formed shapes.

One of them looked like the tip of a paper airplane.

-

Sakura smiled as she looked at the sky.

Naruto did the same.

She took a deep breath and threw the airplane.

Naruto saw the airplane flew toward the sky, away from the two of them.

Sakura walked away from school, off to wait for Sasuke at the soccer field.

Naruto walked back into the school, off to wait for Hinata from her music lesson.

-

_I love paper airplanes._

_They could go wherever the wind brings them._

_And landed anywhere when the wind stopped._

_One day, I hope one of the many paper airplanes I throw end up with you._

_Then, we'd be free like before._

_And have as much fun as if nothing has ever happened._

-

-

Done.

I'm putting it under a xNaruxSakux

I have always been hoping to be able to make a story where they're not together but the end is actually quiet satisfying.

Reviews are appreciated,

PSIt'sRainy.


End file.
